


You don't have to put on a red light

by Theonya



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blow Jobs, Cognitive Dissonance, Concubine, Depression, Developing Relationship, El Tango De Roxanne, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kudere, Love/Hate, M/M, Pre-Poly, Strangers to Lovers, Sultan Matsuoka Rin, Tenderness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: Рука нерешительно погладила массивную дверную ручку. Ничего плохого не произойдет: он будет страстным, но контролирующим себя. Султан был чудесным, властным, чувственным любовником и требовал от тех, кто ночевал в его постели одного: полной добровольной отдачи.И все равно у Нагисы на душе кошки скребли."Ты не должен продавать себя".
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa/Matsuoka Rin, Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka





	You don't have to put on a red light

**Author's Note:**

> Технически это можно сочесть фэнтази, но практически - это не так, герои не владеют магией, однако в мире она есть, как, например, магия Жизни в браслетах, не дающих совершить самоубийство.  
> \--  
> Вот этому прекрасному видео:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Y_EKchLkWo  
> Вот этому чудесному автору артов:  
> http://hubedihubbe.tumblr.com/post/122183301415/reigisa-desertau-with-princerin-incomplete  
> Самой песне Roxanne - потому что она мне нравится во всех версиях, которые я слышала.
> 
> Я изменила идею и увидела как увидела, что, конечно, не уменьшает моего восхищения перед автором артов и самой песней.

Сверчки стрекотали в густых кустах по обе стороны дорожки от гарема до крыла услад султана. Ветер слегка трепал прозрачные шальвары, успокаивая и охлаждая не тело, но душу. Золотые браслеты на запястьях позвякивали при каждом шаге, как и украшения наложницы. Ладонь нерешительно погладила массивную дверную ручку. Ничего плохого не произойдет: он будет страстным, но контролирующим себя. Султан был чудесным, властным, чувственным любовником и требовал от тех, кто ночевал в его постели одного: полной добровольной отдачи.  
И все равно у Нагисы на душе кошки скребли.  
«Ты не должен продавать себя».  
Грустные синие глаза, грозовые, и в момент серьезных решений наверняка грозные. Очки, завезенные с тридалекой стороны, ведь Рей плохо видит, но отлично справляется со всевозможными бумагами. На этом свойстве натуры или же мышления держится многое в государстве. Примерно то же, что и на коммуникабельности, смекалке и твердой руке султана. Визирь совсем не стремится на его место. Да, он из побочной ветви, однако благодаря уму смог выбиться в люди.  
У Нагисы нет такого качества. Есть другое.  
Светлые волосы, низкий рост и стройное тело. Нежная и сладкая, по словам султана, кожа, отметины на которой расцветают алым особенно ярко по сравнению со многими другими. Большие глаза, из-за которых он похож на девушку, а их цвет — аметисты, любимые султаном вместе с рубинами. Все его преимущества — внешность. Больше ничего хорошего и нет.  
«Только красивый цветок», — с горечью думает он.  
У Нагисы нет гордости, и это семейное, ведь мать его тоже была обыкновенной наложницей, сумевшей подняться до младшей из жен. Подумаешь, отравила тут, подставила там, но почти рядом с любимым суровым мужчиной со строгим взглядом, у его ног, готовая исполнить каждое желание.  
Обстоятельства так похожи. Причины другие.  
Он мотает головой, сбрасывая оковы воспоминаний, и решительно входит.

Рин, как всегда, играет с ним. Нагиса натягивает невинный вид, а затем и вживается в роль, будто это не он прибегает по каждому зову. Прозрачную паранджу тянут вниз, покров слетает с головы, шальвары отбрасываются в сторону, и он остается в одном только золоте и отблесках камина, стеснительный и возбужденный. Султан смеется, притягивает и тыкает носом с готовностью припавшего в свой пах блондина, старательно ласкающего и вылизывающего восстающий член. Мужчина толкнулся в рот, и Нагиса понял намек, заглатывая с каждым разом все глубже и глубже, доходя почти до горла, потираясь о длинные мускулистые ноги. Султан отстраняет его и сразу же тянет на себя, целуя в шею, облизывая еле выдающийся кадык.  
— Ты такой тесный, — мурлычет довольно, переворачивая и закидывая ноги на свои плечи.  
— Вы ведь любите это… — стонет он. Вторжение не грубое, ведь о ночных вызывах предупреждают заранее, есть время подготовиться самому, ведь у султана нет времени, лучше настолько важный человек поспит, чем его любовные забавы растянутся и станут скучными. Нависающий мужчина настолько опытен, что Нагиса чувствует приближение финала, но изо всех сил удерживается, отпуская себя, только когда видит, что тот откидывается назад и с едва слышным вздохом кончает внутрь. Мир мутнеет в его глазах, он изливается следом.  
— Приходи в себя, — улыбается султан, размазывая белесую сперму по такому же телу. — Жемчужина.  
— Я могу согреть Вас во сне, — предлагает тот, поворачивая лицо и получая заслуженный поцелуй.  
— Нет, позови Саэ.  
Он послушно кивает. Старшая жена мирно спит в соседней комнате и почти не возмущается, когда он будит и просит перебраться к мужу.  
Ночной холод ласкает не хуже горячих пальцев, и он, смущенно улыбаясь, идет на свою половину. Они не любят друг друга, однако Нагисе совсем не сложно привязываться к людям. Даже к тем, кто изначально его терпеть не мог или к тем, кто его ненавидит.  
«Глупый ты», — вздохнул бы Мако, покойный бывший султан, и потрепал бы его по волосам. Именно он настоял на получении не только гаремного образования, но и хотя бы основ астрономии, математики и словесности. Макото был единственным, кто относился к нему как к родному, был ему старшим братом и отцом одновременно. Его отравил собственный визирь.  
Именно поэтому Нагиса не мог доверять Рею. Визирь их маленькой страны был толстым, лысым и похотливо глядящим на него предателем. Этот же… Говорил с ним, проявлял доброту, но блондин чувствовал двойное дно в его действиях. Что-то недосказанное и неясное было во взгляде из-под стекол очков. Он брал его за руку, и только у советника были подобные полномочия, только ему было разрешено. Как и говорить всякие противоречивые вещи и таскать для него побрякушки и щербет, наверное.  
Ложе встретило привычным холодом, на тумбочке лежало письмо, украшенное вензелями и вязью. Вспомни солнце — оно в оконце. Нагиса тяжело вздохнул и совсем неподобающе плюхнулся спать.

Султан недовольно смотрел на наместников, которые пришли с малой данью. По правую руку стоял визирь, тихо советующий методы и варианты, по левую сидела глухо закутанная старшая жена, а у ног — младший супруг, так же одетый, чтоб не видно было ни одного участка кожи, кроме глаз. Рин вымолвил решение и устало махнул рукой, выгоняя всех.  
— Саэ, уйди.  
Парень у ног также поднялся.  
— А ты куда? Останься.  
Молчаливо кивнул и уселся обратно.  
— Рей, помнишь, о чем говорили? Давай задания, разузнай обо всем. А ты — за мной.  
Он снова поднялся, понурил голову и поплелся за султаном. Синие глаза пронзительно смотрели в пол, чтобы этого никто не заметил. Пальцы нервно сжимали ткань шальвар, и сам он дрожал под паранджой.  
— Знаешь, где мы?  
— В твоем кабинете… Господин, — процедил он.  
— Зачем сюда пришли?  
— Вы хотите меня.  
— Как самоуверенно с твоей стороны… Я хочу, чтоб ты… — с придыханием наклонился он к парню, стягивая полог. — Разобрал документы. Какие-то на твоем родном языке, напиши мне краткое изложение по ним. Какие-то на сааме, и у тебя несравнимо больше времени разобраться с ними.  
— Но…  
— Ты смеешь мне перечить? — вкрадчиво произнес султан.  
— Младший супруг должен слушаться старшего, — тихо произнес он.  
— Так ты будешь мне хоть немного полезен… Хару, — улыбнулся Рин и вышел из скрытой библиотеки.  
Брюнет зажег еще свеч, скинул надоевшее замужнее одеяние, оставаясь в одних шальварах, и рухнул на стул, кусая губы. Конечно. Он бесполезен султану. Для того, чтобы быть рядом, есть великолепная умная Саэ, не говорящая и слова поперек, когда не надо, для дружбы есть цепкий преданный визирь, а для постели есть…  
Есть кто-то, помотал головой он. И этот кто-то несомненно лучше Хару, он не кричит в голос, когда больно, он не плачет от избытка чувств, он вообще глупая красивая кукла, как и нужно для своенравного султана. Чтобы завершить забавы и забыть об очарованном пареньке. Чтобы не любить и не уважать. Ему нужна подстилка, а Хару не такой.  
Настолько слабый, что даже этого недостоин.  
Где же ты, брат? Где ты, защитник и друг? Почему все так сложно и почему я не могу уйти к тебе?  
Потому что браслеты с магией Жизни, которая хлестким клеймом ударит на следующей попытке самоубийства. Потому что пока что он немного нужен, чтоб был, числился, существовал у султана,  
хотя, конечно, лучше сладкая малышка, которая визжит от счастья под горячим телом, или расслабленный мальчишка, постанывающий в такт движениям. Когда-нибудь он научится не убегать, но не слышать, быть безразличным к тому, что происходит за полупрозрачной ширмой. Когда-нибудь.

— Доброго Вам дня, белая лилия…  
Как всегда, учтив и галантен, в саду больше никого, на лавочке — корзинка со сластями и цветы.  
— Доброго и Вам, премудрый визирь, — поправляет расшитую жилетку паренек. Прекрасный: непохожий на кого-либо другого, под маской непоседы и непосредственности — боль в фиолетовых глазах, осознанность, горечь, как пахлава с острым перцем внутри. Рей одинаково любит и сладкое, и острое. Он любит красоту, находит ее во многом, что видит вокруг, однако сейчас перед ним самое лучшее, что вообще может быть на свете: пусть безразличный, но парень, к которому тянет всем сердцем. Пускай он всего лишь наложник, но когда-нибудь все переменится?  
— Вы что-то хотели, визирь?  
И голос как журчание реки.  
— Лишь увидеть Вас и разделить меж нами полуденный зной, негу и очарование уходящего лета…  
— Хорошо.  
— Подойдите сюда.  
Султан фыркал, когда объяснял визирю, что вообще-то с его игрушками нельзя видеться, но этот мальчишка лишь по формальности, своей воле игрушка. Если бы не его упрямый братец и не тонкий стан, можно было бы отпустить или выдать замуж, однако мальчишка боялся неизвестности, и четкая судьба постельной грелки его вполне устраивала. Визирь же, «конечно, на правах моего давнего друга и чудесного помощника», имел право на объятия и поцелуи, если мальчишка соблаговолит, но не на большее.  
Легкий поцелуй в щеку, касание кончиками пальцев мягкой ладони, едва проступивший румянец.  
— Ах, визирь…  
— Пожалуйста, обратитесь по имени…  
Он сходил с ума от неутоленной жажды, он любил и летал, желая не видеть и не знать, где его птица поет по ночам. И все-таки он знал.  
— Рей… — шепчет наложник. — Пожалуйста, не надо… Не надо так…  
Выполненная просьба — как открытая дверь, шепот как снесенная чувствами плотина, дорога свободна, и с этого момента можно легко обращаться на «ты».  
— Как так? Я делаю тебе что-то, что не нравится, цветочек?..  
«Мой» застывает на губах, в глазах испуг, вдруг действительно что-то не так… Нагиса легко касается его плеча, приобнимая:  
— Я же… Лишь игрушка, Рей. Со мной можно не тратить нежность.  
— Глупый ты, — вздыхает он. — Ты не должен продавать себя ему. Не должен приходить каждую ночь, это ему должен другой…  
— Я лишь наложник, — он жарко вздыхает, осекается, когда губы ласково проходятся по шее. — И… Это слишком для него…  
— Будь со мной. Стань моим. У тебя есть выход!  
— Нет.  
Стройное тело прижимается еще сильнее вопреки словам, и Рей чувствует себя удивительно сломанным, бесконечно благодарным. Прикосновения, поцелуи, одно слово, и он готов бросить все, что у него есть, к изящным ступням. Он кормит припухшие губы виноградом и персиками, ловит смущенные взгляды развратного мальчика, который в данный момент кажется совсем маленьким и разнеженным…  
— Почему нет? — спрашивает он в который раз, удерживая блондина в объятиях на своих коленях. — Ты по-прежнему не веришь мне?  
И тот начинает верить, но не особо доверять.  
— Я не смогу быть свободным, Рей. Из нас двоих я должен ублажать султана, ведь иначе брат умрет…  
-… От ревности и зависти, цветочек. Он хочет быть на твоем месте.  
— Нет. Ты лжешь… Я пойду…  
— Еще немного побудь рядом, пожалуйста!  
Аметистовые глаза умоляли, но сморгнули наваждение:  
— Мне пора. Вам, скорее всего, тоже. До свидания, визирь.  
— Увидимся, цветочек.  
Удивительно, чудесно, мало…  
Рвет на части.

Полуприкрытые глаза внимательно следят за тем, как у наместника на лбу выступают бисеринки пота, как он теряется под зубастой ухмылкой. Он делает вид, что поверил, покачивает головой и угукает, делая так, что тот расслабляется, а потом…  
— Хорошо, где еще двести тысяч?  
— Но…  
Рей шепчет:  
— Там же, где и всегда. Спросите о домашнем содержании.  
От данного вопроса толстый дяденька теряется напрочь.  
— Итак… — скучающим тоном произносит султан. — Тебя с семьей казнить. На главной площади, завтра. Никто не смеет обманывать меня.  
— Я… Я… Пощадите!  
— И что же ты можешь предложить?  
Игрок по натуре, он всегда задавал подобные вопросы приговоренным.  
— У меня есть два сына, маленьких, их можно в стражники учить…  
— Еще.  
— Дочь, цветочек аленький, щечки розовые, стан ладный…  
— Еще.  
— Я могу даже жен отдать, только не…  
— Казнить. Тебя. Твоих сыновей — обучать военному делу, солдаты всегда нужны. Твою дочь… Рей, тебе не нужны наложницы?  
Он покачал головой.  
— Дочь в прислугу дворцовую. Жен казнить с тобой: жить было чудесно всем на наши деньги. Стража!  
Мужчины проворно схватили бывшего наместника и поволокли в темницу.  
Парень у ног перевел взгляд на пол. Сколько он уже здесь сидит? Почему оторвали от документов?  
— Следующего!  
— На сегодня всё, Господин, — бойко отозвался начальник стражи.  
— Ладно, — протянул тот.  
Хару искренне не понимал, зачем он здесь нужен. Для того, чтобы Рин показал свой авторитет для него? Он и так в это верит, другого выхода не остается. Зачем же…  
Султан выгнал всех и запустил руку в волосы своего младшего мужа. Брюнет вздрогнул.  
— Боишься меня? — мягко произнес правитель, по-акульи усмехнувшись.  
Это было так, и одновременно не было. Если бы они встретились когда-нибудь, где-нибудь в другом месте, где Харука мог бы продемонстрировать собственную силу (а она у него заключается только в разуме), а Рин не давил бы на него, что-то и могло бы получится.  
Султан из Рина получился привлекательный и пугающий. «Жена» из Хару вышла очень вялая и унылая.  
— Как твои документы?  
— Разбираю, мой Господин.  
Рину нравился этот матовый голос, но не нравилось то, что эмоций в нем было ни на грош.  
— Поднимись и сядь на мои колени.  
Брюнет нервно сглотнул.  
— Я не сделаю тебе больно… Хару.  
Звук собственного имени из чужих губ всегда казался ему чарующим. Старший брат звал его по имени, мама с отцом — никогда. Слишком рано из него начали делать маленького взрослого, а он и был рад: книги — чудо, люди — злые.  
— Иди сюда, Хару.  
Он медленно встал, не спеша опустился на чужие колени. Рину хотелось бы быстрее, нетерпеливо дернуть вниз, однако это — интересная игра, необычная. То, что ты обладаешь властью, открывает любые двери, раздвигает любые ноги, заставляет перед тобой ползать. То, что при этом есть люди, на которых не действует власть — слаще меда.  
Он любил Рея за то, что тот мог ему возразить, пусть и не при людях, ведь не по статусу.  
Ему нравилась Саэ за исключительное понимание, не связанное со статусом жены.  
И этот ему нравился. Харука. Хару. Что-то непонятное таилось в нем, он был словно шкатулка без ключа, в которой могут лежать сокровища, и он мог бы скрасить досуг поинтереснее, чем просто смотреть или сидеть у ног. Он мог бы стать ему любовником и другом, делиться знаниями и требовать к себе внимания одним жестом. Он мог бы повелевать им, как на самом деле повелевает в постели жена любимым мужем.  
И Рин бы подчинялся. Рин бы любил его.  
Нужно приручить диковатого Харуку.  
Хару.  
— Чего ты хочешь…  
Сладкие слова в качестве обращения в конце совсем не подходили серьезному парню, и Рин снова позвал его по имени.  
— Делай то, чего хочешь.  
Брюнет пожалел, что у него нет стилета, хотя и понимал: проигравшему не дается так много, хотя если словить шанс…  
— Или я сделаю то, чего хочу сейчас.  
«У него есть целый гарем, почему я…» — подумал брюнет, чувствуя по-хозяйски твердое касание рук на собственных ребрах. Ладони были горячими, гладили сквозь легкую ткань.  
— Подними, Хару.  
Он послушно и беспомощно задрал кофту, прижимая её к ключицам.  
Рин припал губами к плоским соскам: к одному, к другому, поглаживая и играя языком, задевая краешком острых зубов. Брюнет почувствовал, что его заливает краска. Кое-что в шальварах оживало, и он слегка поерзал, ощутив бедром подобную реакцию и от мужа. Султан поднял на него алые глаза и улыбнулся.  
Хару не был искушен в любовных делах. Ему, как будущему преемнику визиря, не рекомендовалось ходить по гаремам, своего нельзя было завести до совершеннолетия, до которого он благополучно не дожил на свободе пару месяцев, и вытекающее из романтики он не понимал. Как-нибудь женился бы, как-нибудь они завели бы ребенка, может быть, но судьба распорядилась иначе, и сейчас он чувствовал, как начинает пылать на чужих коленях от того, что ему вылизывают что-то, что мужчине желать неприемлемо, но… Ему было так приятно…  
Рин окинул взглядом кайфующего парня. Пожалуй, на сегодня хватит.  
Хару открыл глаза от того, что из его крепко сжатых кулаков потянули ткань кофты вниз.  
— Ты чудесен, Хару, но нам нельзя все сладкое за один раз. Это повторится еще. Ты свободен идти.

Рей смотрит расфокусированно, потому что очки сейчас на носу Нагисы. Он забавно морщится, уставившись на блондина, а тот крутится перед зеркалом, пытаясь красоваться. Они решительно ему не идут.  
«Скалистая долина», заморский напиток, который прислали с дипломатами из небольшой страны рядом, отлично подействовал на любимого наложника: тот почувствовал себя свободнее, раскованнее. Он согласился побыть в покоях вместе с ним, он не сбрасывал руки, а подрагивал под нежными касаниями и поцелуями, готовый к большему, хотя Рей не мог идти дальше — это запрет. Губы у наложника — мягкие, и он сам целовал его — в щеки, как бабушка внука, в руки, чтобы выразить благодарность.  
— Я ведь не нравлюсь тебе?  
Он на секунду замер в отражении, но продолжил корчить какие-то выражения перед зеркалом и смеяться.  
Рей подтянулся по кровати в его направлении, притянул к себе за бедра — мягко и настойчиво, вздохнул и обнял.  
— Не по душе ведь…  
Нагиса замер с очками в руках. Он не знал.  
Ему нравилось отношение визиря, оно было таким, о каком он только читал в романах о наложницах и султанах, этим можно и нужно было наслаждаться. Обожание мужчины было наркотиком, оно отличалось от грубой страсти Рина лишь в постели, от которой он тоже плавился, которой научился отдаваться. Здесь можно было быть собой, но…  
Он не мог.  
Он не мог врать, не мог преодолеть страх, который был непозволителен ему: он же цветочек, жемчужинка, он не должен думать ни о чем более серьезном, чем о персиках и пальцах на своих губах, но Нагиса думал о звездах, заполняющих небо, и о предназначении. Выходит, у него не было ничего, для него не нашлось судьбы получше, нежели постельная грелка… Он иногда чувствовал себя не мужчиной и не женщиной, ощущая на бедрах вытекающее семя, предназначенное для попадания в благодатную почву, что должно было бы стать чем-то бОльшим, а не быть вытерто губкой, смыто водой. Это мог бы быть новый человек, еще одна личность, пришедшая на Землю. Ощущая же с другой стороны и собственную выплеснутую влагу, он чувствовал себя в те моменты мужчиной, несмотря на всю эту внешнюю оболочку и ситуацию.  
Он не мог — с тем, кто ему нравился, нужно было быть рядом чему-то чистому и трепетному, а не ему, грязному, гаремному мальчику. Как мужчина он понимал, что это невозможно. Как женщине хотелось большего и не отпускать. Никогда.  
— Если хочешь… Ты ведь почти свободен, Нагиса. У тебя особый статус.  
Он не понимал. Он просто делал то, что считал нужным, чтобы защитить хоть немного того, что у него осталось.  
Хару, маленький замкнутый Хару, все время сидящий в библиотеке, и то время, когда они сидели вместе, даже обсуждая какие-то трактаты в процессе их изучения. Он сам был еще меньше, не все понимал, но Хару — умный, он объяснял ему плохие места. Хару был старше, но когда другие дети еще не покойного султана принялись их травить, он ничего не смог сделать, дать отпор, и защитил его именно Нагиса. Маленькое солнышко, которое приняло удар на себя.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ему было больно.  
Рей нахмурился.  
Все, что он видел: пленник, которого товарищ взял младшим мужем, выделывается. Позволяет себе сомневаться в симпатии Рина, не желая видеть и понимать — если бы султану он изначально не был по душе, тот бы и не взял его, несмотря ни на какие дипломатические штучки. Султану хочется эту норовистую лошадку, и он обязательно приручит его, растопит, сделает своим. А этот… Идиот. Зачем защищать щербет от жаждущего?  
— Я заберу тебя в свои наложники.  
Аметистовый взгляд неясно блеснул. Его желания и согласие — не то, с чем нужно считаться.  
Он ведь всего лишь красивый цветок…

Брюнет смотрел на себя в зеркало и не мог понять, чем же такой непримечательный внешне парень заслужил подобную… честь — быть младшим мужем самого султана. Это действительно было честью, хотя и являлось бесчестностью: Харука как сын и брат того, чьи земли завоевали, должен был быть убит вместе со всеми близкими наложницами и женами Макото. Вместе с маленьким годовалым наследником, вместе с матерью, отошедшей от дел… Но ему дали выжить, лишив почти всего, что было дорого. Оставив так, в существовании постельной игрушки, и даже не игрались.  
Не то, чтобы ему хотелось.  
Хотя… Молодой султан будоражил его нервы вновь и вновь, заставляя влюбиться в себя, принуждая к уважению, и Хару не мог устоять перед харизмой, томным голосом и зловещим обликом, который не приносил ему зла бОльшего, нежели касания к нему, как к мужу, что было положено им по статусу. Саэ — главная жена мужчины — смеялась над ним, но добро. Приносила фруктов в библиотеку, разговаривала о мелочах и сидела рядом, а он пытался обучать её чужому алфавиту хоть немножко — ей было интересно, хоть и она продвигалась в учении медленно. Саэ была хорошей.  
— За что Вы вообще его любите?.. — задал вопрос он. С губ сорвалось это случайно — как результат соскользнувшей со ступеньки ноги, но вопреки ожиданиям ответила она серьезно:  
— А разве ты сам не понимаешь, за что его можно любить?  
И он понимал.  
Он не понимал, как оправдаться перед самим собой за эту странную симпатию к своему мужу.  
Зато…  
Очередная ночь, и блондин, который когда-то был младшим братом, но которого Хару никогда не понимал, пришел к молодому султану, но встретил перед покоями его. Хару взглянул в фиолетовые глаза — не покрасневшие, не влажные, но пустые, будто бы погасшие, и внезапно до него дошло: а ведь Нагисе происходящее не нравится. Он не по своей воле — шлюха, и шлюха ли он?..  
— Пропустите, пожалуйста.  
Даже голос изменился — стал ниже и тише. Обычно жизнерадостный блондин весь будто сжался в комок, стал тенью прежнего себя.  
— Нагиса… Посмотри на меня, — попросил его парень, не надеясь на отклик. Но отклик был. — Зачем ты делаешь это?  
Тот дважды моргнул, наклоняя голову.  
— Зачем ты ходишь сюда? Тебе ведь плохо от этого…  
— Разве я звучу так, будто мне плохо?  
— Хорошо только твоему телу, а если так, то… Зачем?  
— Я должен. Мне так нужно.  
— Тогда почему именно Рин? Почему это началось только сейчас, ведь тогда ты был на половине наложников, но совершенно не таким…  
Нагису передернуло, он зябко обнял себя за плечи.  
— Я не верю в то, что тебе настолько это надо…  
— Это надо… — блондин сглотнул. — Для тебя.  
— Что?..  
— Я хожу к султану в кровать, чтобы тебе не нужно было этого делать. Лучше ведь я, чем ты? Ты и без кровати что-то значишь, ты потом сможешь убежать, а я останусь, и…  
— Не нужно, — мягко сказал тот. — Ты можешь этого больше не делать, и… Спасибо, что беспокоился, мой милый брат.  
Нагиса смотрел в обычно бесстрастное лицо Хару и понимал, что на нем написаны какие-то светлые и теплые эмоции, но не понимал, что же делать с самим собой. Если все так, как говорит он, то…  
— Все хорошо, если ты не будешь делать этого. Ты можешь заняться чем-нибудь другим, Нагиса. Я подумаю о твоей судьбе, если тебе трудно.  
Он внезапно улыбнулся и кивнул старшему брату.  
— Хорошо. Спасибо. Я рад, что у тебя все в порядке. Передавай привет, если хочешь.  
— Спокойной тебе ночи, Солнечный.  
Услышав старую кличку, тот на секунду замедлился, но обернулся с еще более широкой и искренней улыбкой на лице.  
— И тебе, Умница!  
Хару проводил его взглядом, пока тот не скрылся из виду, и повернулся к двери сам.  
Настало время не убегать — ни от султана, ни от самого себя.

Он больше не ходил к султану. Визирь смотрел на него теплыми, бездоными темными глазами, и блондину казалось, что он тонет, что он — лишь щепка, плывущая по течению. Безвольный листик, упавший с ветки осенней порой. Порой, где грязь и плач природы, где утро после бессонной ночи удовольствий, что сменились на боль во всем теле и тяжесть на душе. Но ему не разрешено: нельзя чувствовать той тяжести бабочке. Бабочки осенью умирают.  
Щербет был вкусным, и он ел, даже несмотря на то, что кусок не лезет в горло. Ел, смотрел на прислугу, играл в шахматы сам с собой, а затем, чтобы никто не заметил, передвигал фигуры так, как они и стояли до того. Никто не заметил, никому и дела не было до него. Никому, кроме Рея.  
— Мой цветочек, моя чудесная случайность, моя величайшая сладость…  
Аметистовые глаза смотрели в синие без страха, и краски в глазах визиря, кажется, расцветали, все чувства обострялись, и он получал своё. Нагиса давал ему то, что он хотел, ведь на что еще он годен, зачем еще он нужен, кроме того, чтобы быть тем, кем он и является сейчас…  
— Лучик мой солнечный, мы с султаном уезжаем. Переговоры, я расскажу тебе потом.  
Он кивнул.  
Вчерашним днем слуги носились из стороны в сторону, собирая вещи и его — чтобы поехал вместе с визирем, однако переговоры были тайными, закрытыми, и вся вежливая этикетная дребедень была отставлена в сторону. Тем более… Нагиса боялся, что Рей решит поделиться им, будто вещью — ведь блондин не человек, так, что-то среднее между комнатным питомцем и постельной грелкой, ненужный, непонятный. Красивый, словно статуэтка. Тонкой работы ваза с зачатками чахлой души.  
— Не скучай без меня. Я вернусь.  
Он не скучал. Вид того, кому он пригодился, частично отвлекал от темных мыслей, однако побороть оные не хватало сил. У него не было права, однако, что он может поделать, если все складывается именно так? Если самое лучшее, что он может сделать, это…  
— К Вам посыльный.  
Слуги относились к нему с уважением — все же Рей отлично ладил с людьми, если авторитет распространялся на полуразумное создание рядом, горько усмехнулся Нагиса. Посыльный передал ему записку с вензелями, а блондин дал ему яблоко — огромное, красное, налитое солнечным светом по макушку. Отправитель заплатил до того, но мальчишка был мелким, еще младше него. Нагиса сочувствовал им, потому что знал: если бы не обстоятельства, он был бы таким же посыльным, младшим из пятерых детей, который еще с пеленок уже хочет зарабатывать хоть что-то.  
Отправителем был Харука. Приглашал прийти к нему, поиграть в шахматы и скрасить одиночество.  
В одиночестве брюнет все же не был: девушка с почти такими же смоляными волосами плела что-то из разноцветных ниток и играла с ним плоскими камешками на шахматной доске. Он поздоровался, спросил, что за странная игра:  
— Это шашки, — улыбнулась она, до этого представившись. — Шахматы — так сложно для меня…  
Партнеры султана были похожи, будто родные, и он невольно улыбнулся. Кого-то хватает на цельных двоих человек в придачу к цельной стране, потому что его сердце бездонно, потому что в его жилах огонь. Кто-то может привязаться к одному, потому что он — река, живой лесной родник, фонтан в саду, ласково ласкающий ноги, а кто-то… Внутри кого-то только воздух, благословенная проклятая пустота, и он не может даже быть самим собой, позволить себе такое же доброе отношение как к окружающим.  
Поездка погладила его по ранам ласковой, колючей щекой, как иногда бывали щеки визиря с утра, и ему стало совсем нехорошо.  
Он плакал ночь, и другую, и третью, сказавшись больным, не вылезая из постели того, кого не было сейчас. Плакал по тому, что не может отплатить окружающим за то, насколько они добры, разговаривая с омерзительным им, по тому, что не может стать человеком, а когда решил встать с ложа, еще и нечаянно опрокинул чашку, разбил тарелку, тонкую, из чужестранного материала, которая была не ровня бронзовым обыкновенным блюдам. Охранники забежали, и он с виноватым видом отдал чашку и осколки. Никто не ругал мальчишку. Он ведь болен, может быть неловким…  
Светила надкушенная луна, похожая на недозрелый персик. Сорванный, недозрелый, надкушенный и брошенный персик. Был ли он сладок для кого-то из богов? Стал ли он грязью до того, как пришли холода? А станет ли прахом он сам? Может, Харука смог бы дать ответ: брат знал действительно многое, но спрашивать его о подобном — лишь пугать. Не стоит проверять чужую доброту на прочность. Луна светила, в окно проникал холод. Внизу дежурили невозмутимые стражники, так что летом они с визирем спокойно спали на веранде, большущем балконе. Сейчас ему туда не хотелось, но и постель пачкать он не мог — это потом стирать той женщине, которая собирает белье, а у неё, наверное, спина болит, да и старенькая она уже, а кровь отстирывается плохо — его однажды насиловали, и он плакал, а евнух ругался потом, но сдавать тех, кто сделал это, он не стал. На гаремной половине не оскопляли, правящий брат даже не хотел ходить к ним, однако держал там мальчиков-детей своих наложниц вплоть до поступления в янычары. Нагисе было больно, но казалось, что говорить об этом — неправильно. Он ведь повышает всем дух…  
Всем, но не себе.  
Он сполз на пол в покрывале — зимнем, темном, на нем уже не видно. Осколок вспорол кожу, но не пронзил руку насквозь. Вот то, похожее на реки, прячущиеся под тонкой бархатистой гладью, полупрозрачной, — вот там течет его жизнь. А зачем она течет…  
Он постарался сделать это снова и вновь. Рука наливалась и разливалось по ней теплой жидкостью — алой, жгучей, как обида, но он взял в неё осколок и от досады — тяжко поднять и завершить всё! — застонал, но все же вонзил в другую руку. Осколок выскользнул, оставшись в плоти, и мир перед глазами приблизился к полу так стремительно, что в ушах все приглушилось. У него получилось? Теплое покрывало окутывало бедра, было холодно, но он чувствовал, что жизнь покидает его — это было то, к чему он и стремился.

— Дела сделаны, и я так соскучился по тебе.  
Акулья ухмылка плавно перетекла в улыбку, теперь Хару понимал, как именно его Султан улыбается. Он околдовал парня без применения какой-либо магии, однако это и было самым волшебным: каким был Рин, что он делал с ним, как он любил и его, и Саэ, и сколько пламени в Султане, сколько жизненной силы, заражающей и остальных. Рин был правителем, и он в любом случае взял бы власть себе. Любую. Над кем и чем бы ни захотел.  
— Милый… — подошла к нему девушка, поглаживая живот. Мужчина встал на колени, слушая, как бьется изнутри малыш, и улыбался.  
Харука улыбался тоже. Едва заметно, кончиками губ. Он был рад за Саэ, рад за того, кого так упрямо ненавидел, но теперь привязался к нему всей душой. «По тебе» — по кому из них? По им обоим? Не так уж важно, если вы оба дороги. Он обнял её и поманил брюнета:  
— Иди сюда тоже, что ты как неродной…  
И он внезапно почувствовал себя как дома. Здесь, в чужой стране, с чужими людьми ему было намного уютнее, чем дома, в детстве, в библиотеке. Он понимал, что не один больше, хотя и чувствовал, что этим как-то предает память старшего брата, и чувствовал, что ему хочется как-то поделиться этим еще с кем-нибудь. Ему показалось, что Макото, как и Нагиса, понял бы его.  
Братья были ему единственной семьей, однако семья — это не только по крови, но и по духу, и сердце Харуки обрело покой именно в объятиях Рина, того, кто завоевал его страну — нахрапом, проливая реки крови, яростно прорываясь к победе, и одновременно того, кто завоевал его сердце — постепенно, по капле стачивая камень, нежно и терпеливо шагая навстречу.

— И что ж ты творишь, цветочек…  
Он вздохнул, отвернув голову к стене, стараясь не смотреть на своего визиря. Охранники были профессионалами, потому услышали короткий стон, стук падающего тела, не путая это с летними любовными стенаниями на веранде. Браслеты с магией Жизни уже красовались на его запястьях, и блондин понимал, что выхода нет.  
— Зачем же ты… Ты так этого хочешь?  
— Я не знаю, господин.  
— Назови… Назови меня по имени. Расскажи мне о причинах. Поговори со мной, тебе ведь нужно поговорить с кем-то, только не молчи, не расти в себе эту гниль, которой ты пытался…  
— Это не гниль.  
Аметистовые глаза наполнились темнотой, поблескивающей сквозь нахлынувшие слезы.  
— Это не гниль, господин. Это то, что и должно быть с игрушками, подобными мне. Я сломался.  
— Но почему? Ты же со мной, я не трогаю тебя и пальцем, не бью, не кричу, ты волен перемещаться по имению. Что тебе нужно?  
— Мне нужно, чтобы я был человеком.  
— Но ты и так человек.  
— Я… Зачем я здесь? Почему? Разве я чем-либо ценен? Разве я чему-либо служу или имею что-то своей целью? Есть ли у меня что-то, кроме красивого тела и уютной задницы? Я ведь не могу дать детей, почему же тогда этот процесс должен быть моим предназначением?  
Рей остановился, услышав такие речи от своего сладкого пленника. Ему даже в голову не приходило, что тот может тяготиться своей судьбой, что ему может быть от этого плохо…  
— Тебе не нравится процесс, мой хороший?  
— Нравится.  
Блондин глубоко задумался, не отвечая на следующие вопросы, но Рей видел по его лицу — все же что-то не так.  
Когда он коснулся браслетов, они были раскаленными, чуть ли не прожигая насквозь…  
— Что с тобой не так? Говори. Расскажи. Прошу тебя. Расскажи, о чем хочешь, милый, хороший, чистый, мой…  
— Я грязный. Грязнее меня нет никого, а Вы, господин, не заслуживаете такого. Я не милый, я думаю слишком много, и не могу не думать, но мне нравится терять голову в объятиях, как нашего пресветлого султана, так и Ваших, глубоко уважаемый визирь. Мне нравится чувствовать Вас в себе, нравится, когда Вы идете дальше. Ваша нежность, Ваша милость, Вы обожаете меня, и я не могу не чувствовать чего-либо в ответ, и мне нравится это, но…  
Рей снял очки.  
— Но я не должен с Вами быть. Я ничего не стою, я лишь игрушка, цветочек, а цветам свойственно вянуть, ломаться, сохнуть и уноситься по ветру…  
— Глупый…  
— Так ведь и есть оно.  
— Ты такой глупый, мой мальчик. Ты нужен мне, ты ценен тем, какой ты есть, и я влюбился в тебя еще до того, как попробовал тебя на вкус. Ты светлый и веселый, ты хороший, и… Зря ты переживаешь за то, что ты не должен быть рядом со мной, ведь решать это только мне, а я решил, что ты — мой. Твое предназначение — быть моим, сейчас и навсегда, ты будешь моим, и ты уйдешь только со мной.  
— Я… Вы слишком добры, господин.  
— Назови меня по имени. Если ты хоть немного хочешь быть здесь, позови меня.  
Блондин приподнялся на локтях, облокотился на стену, полусидел на своем ложе. Брюнет сидел на краю и терпеливо ждал.  
Нагиса медленно рассматривал его тюрбан, непрозрачные легкие ткани, шаровары, одежду, скрывавшую от него молодого тигра, его сильные руки с ловкими пальцами, линию его плеч, шеи, овал его лица… Его искусанные сухие губы, тонкий нос, глубокие синие глаза под стеклами приблуд-очков, мягкие волосы… Тот ожидал его реакции, но не торопил — ни словом, ни взглядом. Наконец он решился.  
— Рей?.. — неуверенно и еле слышно.  
— Рей! — раскрывая свои объятия, обнимая его за шею, утыкаясь в плечо, сокрытое белой тканью, чувствуя на своей голове поглаживания…  
— Все в порядке, все хорошо… — слышать, ощущая, как тебя перетягивают к себе на колени, бережно и уверенно, словно котенка.  
— Я не понимаю, кто я…  
— Это не столько много значит, потому что понимаю я.  
— Я ненормальный.  
— Любого тебя…  
Нагиса замер почему-то отстранился, и Рей приблизил его снова, выдохнул в губы накрывая их своими:  
— Люблю.  
«Я расскажу тебе о том, какой ты есть, и мы посмотрим, что же с этим сделать. Мне не нужен никто, кроме тебя, потому что ты — это ты, маленькое солнышко, соленое и сладкое, дразнящее и отталкивающее, горько-сладкое чудо»  
И брюнет не говорил об этом вслух, а блондин не говорил, что плачет сейчас именно об этом, но они приняли друг друга и больше не было никого ближе одного для другого.


End file.
